The present invention relates to a semi-permanent platform that may be readily erected and disassembled as desired. More particularly, the present invention relates to a platform that may be used as a pit filler utilized to extend a stage surface over the pit in front of the stage.
There is a need in the industry for platforms that are readily erectable and disassembled. Such platforms are used as pit fillers or as stage extensions to create, for example, a runway extending outward from either the pit filler or the main stage surface. Additional uses for such platforms are in multi-use facilities. For example, an assembly hall may be converted into a place of worship by incorporating an erectable platform for use as a sanctuary during the worship service. Another use is to install an erectable platform on a basketball surface to use a basketball arena for a large event such as a graduation ceremony or the like.
There is a need in the industry for erectable platforms of this type that may be readily assembled and disassembled, may accommodate a plurality of rectangular and non-rectangular applications, be adjustable in height, be sturdy, and accommodate a number of safety features to ensure the safety of both the individual erecting and disassembling the erectable platform and those individuals that are performing on the surface of the erectable platform.
The present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry. The erectable platform of the present invention includes a number of features that enhance the speed and safety with which the erectable platform is both erected and disassembled. Further, the erectable platform is designed to accommodate non-linear and non-rectangular exterior margins. The erectable platform is designed in a plurality of side by side interlocked bays that facilitate the use of components that are easily handled yet, when fully assembled, will span a considerable surface area. A number of adjustments are available to accommodate relatively minor misalignments of components and mismeasurements of the area in which the erectable platform is to be erected.
The present invention is an erectable platform that includes at least one bay, the bay having; at least one deck assembly, the deck assembly having a plurality of threaded couplers. The platform further includes support structure having at least two spaced apart main beams and at least two intermediate beams, each of said main beams underlying each of the at least one deck assemblies in a supporting disposition, each of said main beams presenting a first elongate, upward directed threaded receiver, the threaded receiver having two spaced apart rails defining a slot between the two rails, and each of said intermediate beams extending between two of the at least two main beams and being operably removably coupled thereto, and a plurality of depending columns operably removably coupled to the support structure in a supporting disposition.